It is often desirable to determine relative positions of movable parts of a system, such as valving components in the downhole completion industry, for example. Although various devices and methods exist to enable an operator to determine relative positions of components, most have drawbacks of one sort or another that limit the scope of their use. Operators are, therefore, receptive to new devices and methods that provide alternate approaches to determining relative positions of components.